Reine de la Nuit
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Un soir, Ichigo rencontre Yumichika à un moment où celui-ci montre un côté plus vulnérable de lui, et se rend compte qu'il y a peut-être plus à voir du cinquième siège que ce qu'il veut bien montrer... Ichigo x Yumichika... Or it is ?


**Disclaimer :** Bleach toujours pas à moi. Sinon, Bya-hime nous ferait de la scène fanservice en veux-tu en voilà, et Ulquiorra aurait survécu pour se faire adopter par Rose (parce que Manman Rose adopte les petits poussins perdus)

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Total :** 1981 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Warning :** fluffiness

Un mot de votre sponsor : à la base, c'était parti d'une faute de frappe, j'ai tapé Ichigo au lieu d'Ikkaku. Encouragée par Fuji Kujaku, j'ai décidé d'en faire un drabble pour Dancing MAd. Mais au final, c'est devenu tellement long que j'en ai fait un one-shot.

Ichigo n'avait failli pas les reconnaître en passant devant le café brillamment éclairé. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait des shinigami en vêtements modernes, installés à une table devant des verres qui devaient être plein de sake, et plongés en pleine discussion. Et il faisait assez sombre, c'était difficile de trancher, il fallut qu'il voit les plumes accrochées autour de l'oeil de Yumichika pour les reconnaître. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement absorbés dans leur conversation, et il se contenta donc de les saluer d'un signe de tête.

Quand il repassa, une demi-heure plus tard, Ikkaku était assis seul, et son expression était particulièrement sombre. A la question d'Ichigo sur ce qui se passait, et pourquoi il avait l'air d'une humeur suffisamment massacrante pour casser la table d'un coup de poing, il se contenta de répondre :

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Yumichika.

- Une discussion de quel genre ? ne put s'empêcher d'insister Ichigo.

- Le genre de discussion qui finit mal.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ?

Un grognement affirmatif fut sa seule réponse. Ichigo trouva plus judicieux de laisser Ikkaku tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'aura des ténèbres qui se faisait oppressante. Il reprit donc la route de son domicile avec un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant, mais qui devait vraisemblablement avoir l'air plus maladroit qu'autre chose. Mais enfin, il ne savait pas quoi dire à quelqu'un comme Ikkaku qui devait certainement préférer s'occuper de ça tout seul.

Il passait devant le parc près de chez lui, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il ne devait plus y avoir personne, à cette heure-ci, et pourtant, quelqu'un était assis sur l'une des balançoires. Une silhouette fine et gracieuse dont l'élégance trahissait l'identité. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener un shinigami de Soul Society aussi vain et coquet (d'après Ichigo, du moins), et dont toutes les attitudes semblaient mises en scène, dans une scène clichée de manga romantique ? Poussé par la curiosité, Ichigo vint s'asseoir sur la balançoire voisine, pliant avec quelque difficulté ses longues jambes sous le siège. Le cinquième siège lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne fit aucune remarque, et laissa le silence s'étirer. Jusqu'à ce que le rouquin décide de le rompre :

- Tu t'es disputé avec Ikkaku ?

Yumichika salua cette question d'un grognement bien peu élégant et répondit :

- Ca me paraît évident, non ? Je ne serais pas assis sur un jeu d'enfant à me noyer dans mon chagrin si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ichigo lui lança un nouveau regard. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement noyé dans le chagrin, ou alors il avait le désespoir particulièrement digne et retenu. Mais après, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, peut-être qu'il souffrait vraiment en-dedans. Il se permit d'insister :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Querelle d'amoureux ?

Soupir yumichikesque.

- Les pieds dans le plat, Kurosaki. Tu ne veux pas insister encore un peu, demander si l'un de nous a trompé l'autre, ou s'il y a eu dispute sur la couleur des rideaux de la division, histoire d'être sûr ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard noir que Yumichika lui lança aurait pu faire sérieusement compétition à celui du capitaine Unohana. Ichigo frissonna, mais il n'en montra rien. S'il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il devait rester sur cette balançoire trop petite et ne pas montrer au cinquième siège qu'il l'impressionnait un tant soit peu. Et donc, il planta son regard dans les (magnifiques) yeux violets et attendit de voir ce qui allait arriver. Au bout d'un instant de duel occulaire, Yumichika se détourna, et entreprit de se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière, et dit à voix presque basse :

- Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde, hein ?

- En rien, répondit le rouquin avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Mais tu peux.

Nouvel instant de silence, le temps que Yumichika réfléchisse à l'utilité de raconter ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Quand il se décida, ce fut d'un ton bas, qui obligea Ichigo à tendre l'oreille.

- Ca n'a pas marché, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? Ikkaku et toi ? Vous étiez ensemble ?

- Je crois que quelques personnes à Soul Society ne t'ont pas entendu, Kurosaki. Non, ça n'a pas marché entre Ikkaku et moi.

- Ca faisait longtemps ? Que vous étiez ensemble, je veux dire.

- Non, pas vraiment. Quelques mois, peut-être.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que...

- Comme tout le monde. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Un siècle. Peut-être plus. C'est difficile de compter, surtout au Rukongai. Mais ça ne fait que quelque temps que... tu vois.

- Que vous avez décidé d'être plus proches.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette délicatesse...

- Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Tu es un peu jeune pour le savoir.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ichigo en changeant de cap.

- Nous nous sommes dit qu'étant donné le temps passé ensemble, ce serait peut-être intéressant de... d'aller plus loin.

- Ah... et alors ?

- Et alors c'était une mauvaise idée. Ca n'a pas marché. C'est tout.

Un nouveau long silence, seulement troublé par les grincements des chaînes de la balançoire de Yumichika, qui bougeait lentement. Ichigo hésita, mais la curiosité était la plus forte :

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

- Décidémment, quelle subtilité, Kurosaki... Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne confonds pas une amitié, même très forte, même envers quelqu'un à qui tu confierais ta vie, ou que tu serais prêt à tout pour protéger, avec de l'amour. Parce que ça ne suffit pas.

Ichigo aurait juré voir une larme rouler, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas sûr qu'il y survivrait, cette fois-ci. Et puis, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Yumichika était plus âgé, plus expérimenté que lui, et cette tristesse et cette fragilité qu'il lui montrait cette nuit ne correspondait pas du tout avec l'image hautaine et vaine du cinquième siège qu'il s'était faite. Yumichika cachait bien son jeu. Ou alors, c'était peut-être lui qui n'était qu'un abruti et n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin que l'image qu'on lui avait montrée. Etait-il un abruti ? Possible. Peut-être qu'en fait, le cinquième siège était une personne sensible, et qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte... Quoi qu'il en soit, difficile de trouver quoi dire dans une situation pareille... Mais il se lança, ne serait-ce que pour effacer cet air triste qui faisait mal au coeur du visage de Yumichika :

- Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître stupide... Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui peut te passer par la tête, mais... mais je pense qu'Ikkaku restera ton ami, parce que tu es une personne sympathique et... sensible, et qu'il perdrait beaucoup s'il faisait le contraire... Tôt ou tard, tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'aimer comme il faut... Comme tu mérites. Et tu auras Ikkaku à tes côtés quand même. Ce... je crois que ce n'est pas trop demander.

Il sentait le sang lui monter au visage, et il s'arrêta avant d'exploser sous l'effet de l'embarras. De toute façon, Yumichika devait le prendre pour un idiot à balbutier des platitudes pareilles. Une cervelle vide. Et le silence qui régnait ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Il finit par lever les yeux, parce qu'il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour se retrouver face à une vision qui n'était pas loin d'être enchanteresse. Le sourire de Yumichika. Un sourire magnifique qui aurait fait tomber n'importe qui à genoux devant lui, et Ichigo n'était absolument pas immunisé. Le peu de sang qui lui restait encore fit virer ses joues au rouge vif, et si le shinigami n'entendait pas son coeur battre à tout rompre, c'est qu'il était sourd.

Lentement, Yumichika se pencha en avant. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans les cheveux roux, inclinant la tête d'Ichigo juste au bon angle. Il sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour le rouquin. Avec ses pommettes écarlates, il était vraiment adorable, et ces prunelles chocolat où brillaient l'incertitude de ce qu'il allait faire... Le cinquième siège ferma les yeux, et, tout doucement, embrassa le shinigami substitut, qui sursauta, sans se retirer. Il était adorablement maladroit, et Yumichika ressentit une petite étincelle de plaisir à l'idée qu'il avait sans doute volé le premier baiser d'Ichigo. A lui, dans ce cas, de le rendre inoubliable...

Il ne relâcha le rouquin que quand il fut absolument à bout de souffle, et éprouva une certaine fierté à voir qu'il rougissait encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se réinstalla sur sa balançoire et reprit son mouvement. Plus de traces de larmes, il souriait, à nouveau, ce sourire qui retournait complètement Ichigo, qui lui donnait envie de toucher ses cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il voulait prendre le shinigami dans ses bras, il savait déjà comment ça serait. Yumichika était plus petit que lui et pourrait poser la tête sur son épaule, il le serrerait contre lui sans avoir peur de le briser, les muscles joueraient sous ses doigts, les plumes toucheraient légèrement sa peau, il sentirait son parfum dont il n'avait eu jusqu'ici qu'une vague notion, et sa chaleur à travers leurs vêtements, et peut-être qu'ils s'embrasseraient encore... Allez savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable pour personne, et qui n'avait même pas regardé deux fois dans la direction de Yumichika... Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que le shinigami était séduisant ? Non, il le savait déjà. Alors quoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Parce qu'il avait l'air d'être une meilleure personne que ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne savait pas, et ça le rendait fou. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le rendait fou.

Le rire léger de Yumichika le tira de sa torture mentale. Le cinquième siège le regardait, avec l'air de celui qui avait une très nette idée de ce qui se passait dans le crâne d'un shinigami substitut. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Ichigo, il secoua la tête et dit avec toujours le même sourire :

- Tu sais, Ichigo... Tu es encore un gamin comparé à moi... Mais si tu étais un shinigami et possiblement de la Onzième Division, et peut-être un tout petit peu plus adulte, je t'aurais sauté dessus tellement vite que je t'aurais arraché à ton siège.

C'était clair... et ça lui laissait un espoir. Après tout, il était déjà un shinigami, il allait encore grandir, et il pouvait retourner à Soul Society quand il le voulait. Et même si ça ne convenait pas, il finirait bien un jour par y échouer. Et Yumichika serait là à ce moment, il était de toute façon trop coriace pour que quiconque ait sa peau, même un Espada. Tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient. Et à ce moment-là, peut-être qu'il pourrait... Il ne savait pas trop. Tenter de mieux le connaître, et de bâtir quelque chose ? Après tout, il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

Un coup d'oeil vers Yumichika lui apprit que celui-ci frissonnait. Il enleva sa veste et la drapa sur les épaules du cinquième siège, qui le remercia d'un sourire et recommença à se balancer. Ichigo ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé sur cette balançoire, et il devrait rentrer chez lui, à un moment ou à un autre, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le temps ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était de passer encore un moment à côté du gracieux shinigami, de profiter de son sourire, de sa présence, de cette tranquilité fragile, et du sentiment étrange qui lui emplissait la poitrine d'une chaleur agréable. Le reste, tout le reste, pouvait attendre.

* * *

J'adooore écrire Yumi, il vient facilement sous les doigts ! Et puis Ichigo, il est pairable avec tout le monde, c'est facile :p Et comme il est maladroit et qu'il rougit, c'est encore mieux !

Muhuhuhu Ichigo gagnera-t-il le coeur du paon ? Bonne question, peut-être pour un autre OS !

Review ? :3


End file.
